Wings of Fire, Truth or Dare Clean
by Waddles the Pig
Summary: The Jade Winglet and many others play Truth or Dare
1. Chapter 1

The Jade Winglet entered a cavern in the jungle that Kinkajou had 'talon'-picked for the game of truth or dare, As soon as they entered Winter walked across and perched himself on a ledge where he sprayed a wisp of frostbreath to deal with the humidity. Everyone else sat around in the circle.

"Moon you should start the round" droned on Winter from his perch.

"Okay, but you asked for it," replied Moon, "okay, so Winter, truth or dare?"

"Obviously dare as I am…"

"An Icewing Prince." Interrupted Qibli.

"Anyway, Winter I dare you to spend a day in the hatchery." Moon claimed.

"What not that anything but that", pleaded Winter.

*One day later*

"Yay the cold, blue one is back" chimed a dragonet from the corner immediately after Winter entered the hatchery. The dragonets mobbed Winter and started imitating him. One of the Guards entered the hatchery to see what was happening.

"What is going on in here?" asked Eclipse.

"Help. Me. Please." Pleaded Winter as he was tackled by the small swarm of dragonets.

*Present time*

"Fine," mumbled Winter, "Kinkajou, Truth or Dare?"

"Um…, Truth" Kinkajou replied.

A sly grin slipped across Winter's face for a second then disappeared in speech.

"Do you have a crush on someone(s), and if so, who is it?" Winter questioned keeping his grin.

 _Oh mangoes and bananas_ , thought Kinkajou

"Y-yes I d-do on… W-Winter" stumbled Kinkajou.

Suddenly Kinkajou appeared to disappear as she camouflaged her scales and curled in a corner and just sat there embarrassed.

"Um, Qibli, Truth or Dare?" asked Kinkajou after recovering partially from her embarrassment.

"I will go with Dare." Replied Qibli.

"I dare you to go to Queen Glory and grab her pet sloth; Silver and hold him threateningly." Kinkajou slipped through her embarrassment.

*At Queen Glory's throne room*

The scented petal curtain brushed lightly against Qibli's, as soon as he entered the room Queen Glory saw him and welcomed him in. There was no-one else in the throne room. Qibli spotted Silver perched on Queen Glory's throne. Qibli sprinted over as quickly as he could and grabbed Silver. Queen Glory wondered what he was doing, but then turned a deep blood red as he angled Silver in just a way the it looked as though Silver was in danger.

"Qibli," hissed Queen Glory as she slivered closer. She appeared more menacing and larger as she got closer. Qibli, ran for the exit but was stopped as Glory shot some venom and it hit the flowers leaving a gap in the curtain that quickly disintegrated into black mush.

"It's not what you think" Qibli pleaded as he ran away and flew as fast as he can he glanced back feeling slowed down and realised he was still holding Silver. Suddenly he was knocked out of the sky as a piece of the air hit him and he saw Silver disappear.

*Back in the cave*

Qibli dragged himself in as he shivered from the fear caused by the dare.

"Are you okay?" asked Moon worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I-I am f-fine." Stammered Qibli, "Okay, Carnelian, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare obviously" replied Carnelian

"I dare you to walk into Queen Glory's throne room and make her angry enough to spit her venom." Grinned Qibli.

"Huh, okay, seems easy enough, but come on she's a Rainwing she is lazy." Carnelian snapped.

Suddenly Kinkajou turned red and slashed at the side of the cave.

*Back in the Throne room of Queen Glory*

Carnelian walked up and saw the black goop that used to be the curtain, she entered only to find a scarlet figure raging furiously, rather that the apparently clam Queen of the RainWings that was talked about.

"What. Do. You. Want. Carnelian." Glory growled. She knocked something out the window and a NightWing entered to try and calm her down.

 **Sorry But Ending Here For Chapter One Of The New Series. S.B.E.H.F.C.O.O.T.N.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carnelian poked her head through the destroyed curtain to her surprise to see Queen Glory change back to her regular colours and act like nothing happened. "Oh… hi Carnelian", Glory observed while changing back to her normal colours.

"Hi, Queen Glory why were you so angry before?"

"Just because Qibli threatened to kill my pet sloth silver by holding him threateningly."

"Okay, well… give me that sloth"

Carnelian lunged forward quickly and flew away as fast as she could. She heard weird sizzling sounds coming from the trees. She arrived t the cave with silver, saying "too easy". All of a sudden, the cave was flooded by and invisible force that hit Carnelian in the snout and vanished after taking silver.

"Okay," Carnelian growled rubbing her snout, "Turtle Truth or Dare,"

"Um…" _All of these seem really dangerous_ , thought Turtle, "Truth" Turtle responded.

"Do you have a crush on someone, and if so, who is it?" Carnelian asked questioningly

Turtle was tracing a circle on a rock, and then suddenly disappeared.

"Huh… must be embarrassing, right Moon?" Qibli joked.

"Umber, Truth or Dare" Qibli said as though nothing had happened.

"Dare." Umber quietly replied as though worried.

"Okay, I dare you to say 'What ze heck is that!' after every sentence for the rest of this *whispers* three-chapter game *stops whispering*."

"Fine. What ze heck is that?!" Umber says. *points at wall*

s/11847966/1/Another-Humorous-WinterWatcher

Winter, "Ummmmmmmm, *shuffles in front of link* what?"

"Uh, sure, Winter truth or dare? What ze heck is that?!" Umber said awkwardly

"I would be a coward if I didn't choose dare" Winter said attempting to stand regally.

"I dare you to search up this link and watch the video, watch?v=f5d8pVg3Qtg. What ze heck is that?!" Umber said robotically, too robotically.

"Turtle truth or dare?" Winter asked.

"Hmmm, dare, I am going to be brave." Turtle replied, *hears chuckling coming in general direction of carnelian*.

A sly grin crept across Winter's snout, "I dare you to use magic to create a wall that would display this link, and anything related to it."

*Turtle just stares blankly* "-_-, fine, but I am saying this first, Skidaddle skidoodle, that wall is now a computer."

"Thank you, now I can do my dare" Winter *after seeing video* "That was rather humorous, and I feel this thing in my chest like complacency."

"You mean happiness" Turtle replies

"Sure, Moon, truth or dare?" Winter says, *floats over to Moon and whispers* "please choose truth."

"Why are we whispering?" Kinkajou says materializing behind them.

"Ahhhh, what the" Winter says,

"Stop this is meant for children" Kinkajou says

"What do you mean?" Winter and moon say.

"You know what forget it" Kinkajou says very timidly.

"Anyway, truth" Moon replies while taking a sideways look at kinkajou checking Kinkajou hadn't gone insane.

"What was the most aggravating mind you heard?" Winter asked intrigued and wanting the answer.

"Um, probably Coconut's mind as his were so slow it was driving me insane, I know it sounds weird."

 **Welp, end of chapter 2 I know these are short, but I rely on quantity, as the skaven do they just rely on their numbers to tied over the enemy or in my case these stories to satiate the masses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry for the wait just had to deal with animation classes, oh and also some games. I am back and ready to go.**

Rain started to patter down outside the cave as the group sat there blankly staring around waiting for anything to happen. "Hmmmm, this is awkward," Kinkajou stated obviously.

"Kinkajou, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare," Kinkajou stated shifting into a royal blue, imitating Winter.

"I dare you to break the 'fourth wall' as you call it,"

"Oh please, I have already done this, in the previous chapter mentioning the reader,"

"Hm, curious," Qibli stated, the awkward silence rising.

"Ok, Turtle, Truth or dare," Kinkajou droned,

"Dare," Turtle replied

"Oh, building self-confidence, anyway I dare you to terminate SCP-682,"

"I can't, he can rewrite the script and come back stronger,"

*SCP Foundation watching*

"No, we were so close,"

"No, we weren't because Dr. Bright is here,"

*Back at the Cave*

"Umber, Truth or Dare?" Qibli question with a sly grin creeping along his face.

"Truth, what ze heck is that!" Umber sheepishly replied.

"Its hard to say it sheepishly if you yelled 'What ze heck is that' after every sentence" Kinkajou interrupted.

"Aaaannnnnnnnnnnyway, what was your favourite tribe other than Mudwings, I am curious?" Qibli interrupted the interrupter.

"Le hm, I would say Rainwing, because they have camouflage and can spit venom. What ze heck is that!"

At this decision Kinkajou turned indigo with pride. "Oh, globdangit Kinkajou!" I yelled breaking my fragile fourth wall.

"What? I am just proud of his decision." Kinkajou wined.

"Well people get angry at other tribes when they brag about how they have the best tribe. I know Rainwings are very powerful, but I can't afford hypocrisy." I replied further shattering the fourth wall.

"Fine," muttered a now disappointed Kinkajou.

"Thank you now where is that Flex Tape? JonTron I need your help!" I yelled offscreen. Awkward silence follows this event of the essentially Universal law-breaking event.

"Okay, Moonwatcher Truth or Dare? What ze heck is that?" Umber said annoyed at the dare he got.

"Dare, I'm ready for anything." Kinkajou claimed faking her facade. Umber's grin slowly widened as he schemed.

"I… dare you to melt a scavenger with your venom. What ze heck is that!" Umber ordered increasingly annoyed at his annoying dare.

"Fiiiiiiiinnnnnnnne," Kinkajou replied clearly shaken internally.

*1 day later*

"This is going to get graphic," Kinkajou warned them as she approached the den.

"Oh please, it can't be that bad," Winter retorted waiving Kinkajou's warning away carefully while the others headed and got ready to cover their eyes.

 **Warning This part of the Chapter includes descriptions of flesh bubbling and falling off. You have been Warned.**

The black viscous liquid erupted from Kinkajou's fangs, each stream hitting the same scavenger at the same time. As soon as the liquid came into contact with the poor scavenger it erupted into a bubbling mess of blood, gore, and putrid flesh. A piece of something sloshed right off of it. At this Winter ran to the nearest river and vomited for 5 minutes and started rocking back and forth with the rest of the group companying him. Kinkajou just smirked and said in an uncaring voice, "I warned you, but the great Winter of the Icewings didn't believe me."

*Present day*

"I am going to feel so guilty after this or who knows I might go on a mass homicidal rampage, you never know," Kinkajou mused aloud. At this mention of possible genocide Turtle, Qibli, and Umber glanced at Kinkajou worryingly. For some strange reason Moon was smiling knowing what Kinkajou was warning them of.

"You asked for it, Winter, Truth or Dare?" Kinkajou foreboded for some reason (I don't know).

"Truth, I say for some reason, it's almost as though someone is controlling my decisions."

"Hey no breaking the fourth wall that's my job" Kinkajou reacted to this and followed it up with "and also, why do you keep claiming that you are royalty to other tribes?"

"Because everyone from every tribe respects all royalty."

"Except Rainwings," Carnelian whispered earning a glare from Kinkajou.

"Well this game is escalating too quickly so I am going to end it here," I yell from the side lines.

"Why!?" Kinkajou whined,

"I can't keep it up and also one of you referenced I would be three chapters. The End."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just to let you know I started this chapter for Truth or Dare right after I posted the last one so this may not be as good but hey who knows what will happen. Also after this story I will be writing an alternate history version of events including scavenger point of view and also where Sunny/Glory turns evil due to some kind of Animus magic object, I don't know just plot and alternate history.**

Apparently after the first game of Truth or Dare, all of the Jade Winglet told their own Tribal queens including; Glory Queen of the Rainwings and Nightwings, Glacier Queen of the Icewings, Ruby Queen of the Skywings, Thorn Queen of the Sandwings, Coral Queen of the Seawings, and Moorhen Queen of the Mudwings. "Dramatic I know," I say after introducing the queens. The queens look confused at the now random voice appearing after one side of the universe shatters. "Oh come on, I need more Flex Tape," I follow this up by asking for JonTron off screen.

"Ok, that was peculiar," Glacier retorted, stating the obvious in order to comprehend what just happened. As she said this Glory quickly shifted to the colour of shock as Kinkajou warned er of this anomalous occurrence that can happen when this so called 'fourth wall' is broken. The wind rustled through the ruined den of scavengers, this came out of no-where, as before the background and location wasn't described.

"Oh great it's going to happen again," Glory muttered as if on que (or stupid writing) I appeared to say to her,

"You are absolutely correct." And then I vanished, this action once again caused confused glances around.

"Ok, lets start this game before it comes back," Coral requested, her eyes darted around looking for a possible place I could emerge from again.

"Great idea," the others hastily agreed,

"Glory, you can start this game," Glacier nominated, her scales still pristine while she sat in the most open part of den. Upon this request Glory just grinned suspiciously,

"You asked for this, Glacier, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, because I know that grin means trouble no-matter what dragon wears it."

"What is happening with Prince Winter, is he receiving therapy or is he just acting weird?"

"Well he has requested therapy, for some reason, does your subject have anything to do with this?"

"*gasp* I can help with this!" I appeared again only to bring Kinkajou with me and dump her there to answer Glacier's question. "Kinkajou, I will return you to the rainforest after you answer Queen Glacier's question about why Winter is acting weird."

"Ok, Queen Glacier, Winter is acting weird because he was traumatized by the effects of Rainwing venom on living stuff *whispers to Queen Glacier* for example a scavenger. I warned him but he avoided the warning and closely observed and thus he is traumatized," Kinkajou explained, she was whispering at the end because Glory would put her in the Rainwing equivalent of the 'time out' corner.

"Thank you, Kinkajou, and farewell Queens," I immediately pulled Kinkajou back to the Rainforest, "oh, stop with the screaming, I've only transported you across the continent twice."

*Back at the clearing*

"First time they were helpful, also Glory, Truth or Dare?" Glacier reacted after these very common action.

"Dare, I am ready for something embarrassing," Glory replied,

"This seems very one sided," observed Coral and Moorhen synchronizing.

"Don't care, and Glory I dare you to use your venom on a living being such as a boar or a scavenger, I don't care. I want to see how traumatizing it can be."

"Oh great, another Icewing wanting to know what Rainwing venom can do." Glory responded,

"I am curious," Thorn spoke

"Me as well," Ruby and Moorhen agreed,

"I've seen what this can do, and it is terrifying." Coral explained after seeing what Glory did at the attack on the Summer palace.

"You four asked for this, at least Coral has common sense," Glory said slithering away into the forest to collect a scavenger.

*From the Scavenger's Point of View*

It was just a normal night, walking through the dark fields, followed by reaching shadows. A large shadow appeared in front of me its form stretching behind me, I quickly turned to see nothing. I walked towards where the shadow stretched from, *bump* "Huh, that's weird," I feel the invisible thing, it feels scaly and coarse. "Oh no," I gasp right before I get picked up in one of the large talons. The dragon appeared out of no-where, but instead of eating me, it slithered with me into a destroyed village. I tried to hide from the five other dragons, staring at the one carrying me. It placed me down and opened its gaping maw. Large fangs appeared spraying some black goop right next to me. Then one, single drop hit my arm.

*Okay, back to Dragon Point of View*

Glacier looked horrified as the arm of the scavenger melted into some putrid goop, the smell was torturous. All while Coral was smashing her eyes shut to try and escape the scene in front of them. Ruby and Moorhen looked horrified and immediately regretted their support of the dare. "Well you got what you asked for," Glory mused, while Thorn vomited in the forest.

"Okay, that was disgusting," The others screamed as Glory sprayed more venom on the scavenger to put it out of its misery.

"Thorn, Truth or Dare?" Glory mused seemingly amused by the spectacle Glacier's dare brought upon the group.

"Truth, oh god that was terrible," Thorn replied shaking a bit.

"What was your initial reaction upon seeing the effects of the venom?"

"Oh god, fear, the fear. I'm going to leave and just go through some counselling after that incident," With this Thorn flapped off into the night.

"I take her go then," Ruby stated, seemingly secure after seeing what was happening the occasional jitter erupted still. "Moorhen, Truth or Dare?"

"Um" _these seem undignified either way I choose_ , thought Moorhen, "Dare."

"I dare you to tell your tribe that your tribe is inferior to Rainwings, no offense Glory,"

"Its ok, my tribe gets it a lot," Glory replied.

"Fine I'll tell them," Moorhen sighed being defeated.

*Next day*

"You can't be serious" Screamed several Mudwings one after another.

"I am, I have seen what they can do." Moorhen exclaimed and so she retreated back into her castle while her tribe panicked outside.

*Back at the ruins*

"I am ending this game here" I say through a gap in the fourth wall.

"Why the remaining?" the remaining few questioned.

"Because, I am not starting a war for a Tribe deciding which is better."

 **That's it for this really long chapter for Truth or Dare Queen edition talk to you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Scavengers, in this chapter I will be writing a Truth or Dare story. In this chapter we follow scavengers called; Ivy, Smoke, AshEmber, and Wronful Also shout out to 'Wrongful' and their great story 'Green Moon Eyes' upon release of this chapter it has two Great and Awesome Chapters. P.S; This is in tandem with 'Imorphi's' story known as 'Scavengers'.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Smoke questioned as Ivy lead the group into the field. The night sky smelled of ash for some reason, until they realized they were near a destroyed village. Some grass swayed ominously behind them and they turned fearfully to find nothing there.

"Yes, Smoke nothing is here and even if something was the dragons aren't interested in us anymore, well except for study," Ivy stated. The two other people quiet as a sudden gust blew through the gap in the forest.

"Uh, sure. Smoke, Truth or Dare?" AshEmber questioned. Puzzlement swept everyone in the clearing when they heard the random name of their friend.

"Um, about that," I say appearing out of nowhere, "I sort of promised a 'Dragon' per say, that one character in this event be called 'AshEmber'," with this they are wondering if I am a traitor and will unleash dragons upon them. "Woah, I am not a traitor although why did I write that in oh well it is now [REDACTED]." I claim redacting the line, and now they are really confused, "Okay, now get on with this game."

"Truth," Smoke attempted to compose himself but kept stealing glances around the area.

"What was it like when 'Gold' appeared and smacked you away like you were a toy?" AshEmber questioned. "I wasn't there when it happened, so I'm curious," She added sounding even more intrigued.

"Well, it was painful and was rather scary," Smoke replied then another suspicious gust swept through the clearing.

"I can translate what this Gold dragon you talked about said," I say appearing again trying to be helpful,

"Fine, what did she say, we are all curious," Smoke and Ivy stated, while AshEmber and Wrongful looked even more intrigued. I pull out one of the Holy volumes being 'Wings of Fire Book 5'. I flip to the page and began to read,

"Um also, I will use the names the dragon gave you in the story, also Dragons refer to humans as 'Scavengers," I say warning them of what is possible weirdness for them. "Um, also this from the Dragon's Point of View and also, um, *flips through pages*, she does threaten you Smoke just warning you."

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it," Smoke claimed disgruntled,

"Ok, but it is going to shock you Smoke," I warned, I then opened the book to the page and began to read, " "Don't run away" she said, stepping out in front of them and spread her wings. Both scavengers yelled with fright and promptly tried to run away. Sunny leaped into the air and landed in front of the scavenger from her dream. That was the one she wanted. "I _said_ , don't run away!" Sunny barked, even though she knew the scavenger couldn't understand her."

"Too right, we couldn't understand her," Ivy interrupted,

"Anyway," I say annoyed by this interruption, " "Hey! Come back!" She flung her tail out and tripped the little creature as it bolted in another direction. "I won't eat you, I promise!" She pounced and managed to trap the scavenger between her front talons. The second scavenger suddenly came running out of the ruins and threw something at her. This turned out to be the tiny lamp they'd been carrying, which bounced off Sunny's scales but left a stinging burn where it hit." I inhale and get ready but after warning where it gets worrying for Smoke, " "OUCH!" Sunny roared. "All right, I might eat you if you keep doing that!" She swept her tail around and knocked the second scavenger over, then picked up the first scavenger and hopped a step back growling." I then ask Smoke, "Did that hurt? Yae or Nae?"

"Yes, it hurt ok," Smoke answers whining, "also she threatened to EAT me! That's a tad bit far."

"Well you did burn her, and she was a bit agitated, for ahem, friend reasons," I say trying to justify her attack. Another more suspicious breeze swept over Smoke and Wrongful. "Ok now that was suspicious," I claim before explaining, "Welp, I've down my part, bye now and be careful there are dragons in the *mumbles* burned village."

"Anyway, AshEmber, what is with your name?" Smoke questioned puzzled by their friends new nickname. Something brushed against Ivy's back and she glanced around panicked.

"I was always fascinated by dragons and I wanted a similar name so I thought 'Hey dragons can have obvious names so why can't I have a random nickname." AshEmber replied.

"Hey, did you'd feel something?" Ivy questioned getting nervous.

"Oh, don't worry Ivy," Wrongful soothed while Ivy slowly calmed down a small bit.

"Oh also, Wrongful Truth or Dare?" AshEmber questioned as always with Truth or Dare stories.

"Um, Dare, I am feeling brave tonight," Wrongful proclaimed rather loudly I might add. A roar came through the clearing and this gained nervous mumbling.

"Um," feeling uncomfortable AshEmber continued, "I dare you to release more great chapters of your story," This earned surprised glances from Smoke and Ivy.

"Your on," Wrongful proclaimed more quietly due to the roar that erupted before. _That's better, nothing like fear to cause submission_ , I think as they continue.

"Ivy, Truth or Dare, choose wisely," Wrongful questioned as usual, I internally scold my self for this trope than I remember I can [REDACTED] stuff.

"Um, Truth, we need more truths," Ivy replies still fearful of dragons descending upon them.

"You have chosen… wisely," Wrongful replied to the reply of people replying in Truth or Dare. _That is really confusing and hard to read_ , I think while Wrongful continues. "If the 'creator' as I'm calling him would write alternate history about you universe would you support it?"

"I don't know, it really depends on what it would be about," Ivy replied to reply about a reply about a replier on Truth or Dare. _Why do I keep doing that_? I question myself again.

"And, cut. We will continue this story later because I want to stuff people over!" I yell though the fourth wall at them and suddenly before they can complain this chapter. ENDS.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO, MY FELLOW SCAVENGERS AGAIN, okay I will stop with the caps lock now. Anyway I will continue from chapter five and I will Magic up another player just so they can die due to Glory's venom from chapter 4. FOR THE CANON OF MY TERRIBLE AU WHERE DRAGONS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! Okay let's get on with it, um I will also [REDACTED] stuff for causing agro and for saving creativity.**

"AshEmber, Truth or Dare," Ivy the inquisitor interrogated, I just needed fancy terminology other than questioned. A weird sound emerges around the landscape and muffled roaring from the dragons.

"What's happening over there? Also dare," AshEmber answered the question as always in a Truth or Dare game.

"I dare you to give me demo of that new game you're making," Ivy replied to the reply. **I'm bringing it back and you can't stop me**.

"Challenge accepted, Alternate Universe character that got dragged hear along with me and Wrongful," AshEmber replied as always.

"Yay, I am bringing in some memes for this cancer-causing story," I preach to them from a hole next to Wrongful. I introduce another scavenger with them, and yes, I am referring to them as scavengers while they refer to them as a Human. "This is ?, and he is going to provide canon to my story. Don't worry, he is completely synthetic, probably."

*In the Mud Kingdom Scavenger Stronghold*

"Hey, have you seen Cannon Fodder #682?" questioned someone.

"Nope, he just disappeared into a portal," another responded,

"Huh, well he was expendable," the first one replies ending the conversation.

*Back at the clearing*

"Go out in the forest ? and walk towards the burned village or around it. Careful there be dragons there, but as long as you pace a respectable distance around the village you should be good." I explain and warn ?. With this ? walks off into the woods, and a few minutes later we hear the scream. "Oh, there it is. The canon of this story is currently fulfilled."

"Why did you do that he was a human like us," Ivy and Smoke synchronised to make it seem more genuine.

"Where ? came from was a place where he was referred to as 'Cannon Fodder #682'" I respond to their response of the death of ?. "Please continue the game,"

"Fine," they all agree reluctantly,

"😊 😊 😊 😊 😊," I celebrate this news of agreement.

"Smoke Truth or Dare?" Wrongful interrogated Smoke,

"Dare, I need the adrenaline," Smoke answered I retaliation.

"I dare you to scope out the village and not be caught."

"Don't worry Smoke, in canon you are safe and not spotted," I comfort him.

*At le destroyed village*

 **Also I will be translating what the Dragons say but am having Smoke not understand them. I know it is confusing, but it will make a greater story element.**

"Okay so what are we going to accomplish now?" questioned Glacier after Thorn left for 'counselling' as she put it.

"How about we play never have I ever, as a way to pass time," Coral suggested.

"A relevant idea to the issues we faced tonight," Coral examined while staring out around the woods as though feeling watched.

"Oh no," Smoke whispered from his hiding place in the tree. Glory raised her head and so did Glacier as they believed they heard something from the general direction of Smoke.

"Are you ok, Glacier and Glory you are acting weird?" Moorhen questioned.

At this Glacier and Glory responded, "Just thought we heard something like a scavenger." With this Smoke leaves due to fear but completes his dare.

*At le clearing*

"Doon and doosted," Smoke says entering the clearing again.

"Have you people noticed most of these dares and truths are about dragons?"

"Yes, it's like we are supporting characters of our own lives,"

"Well you people are side characters in the story of the Dragons," I respond to these 'issues' of their lives. "I am ending this log here due to a possible universal distortion from the fourth-wall being broken from subjects showing awareness."

 **END LOG**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I ran out of ideas and I don't want other creators attacking my story through outside assistance through using two Authors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the seventh chapter of Wings of Fire Truth or Dare clean. For our contestants we have *drum roll* Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Deathbringer. Yep that's right I am releasing a Truth or Dare story with Silkwings, Hivewings, Leafwings and Nightwings. I didn't see anything about Pantala in the way of Truth or Dare stories so let us go.**

The clearing – the same one that Ivy, Smoke, Wrongful and AshEmber played Truth or Dare in – sways with the wind. A portal emerged with me the creator of this universe, Blue, Cricket, and Sundew. "Here you are guys stay here for a few seconds while I get someone else," I claim disappearing into the portal to catch Deathbringer.

"Wow, are… are those trees real?" questions Cricket and Blue mystified by a tree. Sundew just looked around for something useful. The portal emerges again with me carrying Deathbringer trying to calm him, so he doesn't fly of to 'protect' Glory. "Oh my, is that dragon from the same tribe as Clearsight?" Cricket observed.

"Yes," Deathbringer mumbled under his breath,

"Oh, is someone a widdle gwumpy," I taunt Deathbringer. Cricket and Blue look confused at Deathbringer's sour attitude while Sundew smothers a giggle at my treatment of Deathbringer. "Oh come on, Deathbringer an assassin must adapt toward all situations," I remind Deathbringer of his profession.

"You brought an assassin hear!" Cricket and Blue say shocked at the potential danger.

"Oh, you two are meant for each other," I taunt again while Sundew smothers yet another onset of giggles. After I get a bit tired of this I explain, "Ok, so all of you are going to play a game called 'Truth or Dare',"

"What is it?" Cricket questioned in that knowledge forever seeking way, Blue looks intrigued although he wouldn't comprehend my life of staying indoors and writing stories. Sundew stays quiet scowling as always.

"In this game you can give someone a 'Truth' or a 'Dare', if someone gets a 'Truth' they have to answer the giver's question truthfully. A 'Dare' is when the dragon has to do something the giver asks," I explain this trying to make it has simple as possible. "An example is, Deathbringer, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Deathbringer responded to the response of me explaining Truth or Dare.

"Ok, do you love Glory?" I respond to the response to my response, Deathbringer stayed awkwardly quiet. "Deathbringer you must answer, I promise not to tell Glory," I remind him obviously lying, but I am too tired to think of how that conversation would go.

"Yes," Deathbringer mumbled,

"Ok, so now that Deathbringer has had his turn he asks either of you three so he could ask Blue, Cricket or Sundew," I explain.

"Oh, I understand," Blue observes, his wings shimmering in the moon-light.

"Blue, was it? Truth or Dare?" Deathbringer asked about the asking that Cricket did when she didn't understand the game.

"Dare," Blue replied to the reply of a reply of the reply of what was Truth or Dare, I am bringing back from bringing it back.

"Can you show me this 'Fire Silk' of yours, and yes that thing told me about it,"

"Hey, I am not a thing you can call me a person," I call out to Deathbringer being slightly offended. To this Blue responds,

"Sure, what type?" while the golden strands erupted slowly from his wrist. "How about something less dangerous than normal flamesilk," Blue responded.

"So cool," Cricket observed still not getting over the magical abilities of the extremely lengthy descendant

"Wow," Deathbringer enthused towards Blue's abilities

"Okay, now Blue you can have Cricket or Sundew answer either Truth or Dare," I explain again, just to get this game moving.

"Ok, Cricket, Truth or Dare?" Blue asked knowing either way he would get a win-win outcome. The moons were still shining over-head, as I just sit there through the portal awkwardly waiting.

"Truth," Cricket answered wondering what Blue would ask.

"Do you know that real name of the 'reading monkeys'?" Blue questioned staring at Deathbringer and me as though we knew the answer which I did, Deathbringer didn't have context.

"Um… no," Cricket answered wanting that answer, "Do one of you know?"

"Yes," I responded at the same time Deathbringer replied no.

"No," Deathbringer responded confused as I answered yes, "how do you know?"

"I read the lore and I have context, also the answer in this world of Dragons is that 'reading monkeys' are called Scavengers."

"S-scavengers? Nuuuuu," Deathbringer cried as he realized the other continent had scavengers as well.

"Ok, my turns down, now, Sundew, Truth or Dare?" Cricket explained trying to stop Deathbringer's small panic-attack.

"Dare," Sundew scowled, still sitting there glaring at the trees as they reminded her of home, "and no psychological testing or physical testing for that matter,"

"Ok, I dare you to use any powers if you have any," Cricket responded.

"Fine," Sundew mumbled the she rose her talons and made some plants grow quickly,

"Yeah I called it Sundew has powers because she has plot armour and is in the main cast," I proclaim.

"You sure he hasn't lost his mind," questioned Cricket and Sundew.

"Yeah, I am fine," I responded as I clearly was, but they just couldn't comprehend my reality. "Um… also I am finishing this cycle, sorry Sundew, because I promised someone it would be out today."

 **Yep sorry just was just distracted by a game and also had a lot of work this week. That's all and thanks for reading feel free to leave any review you liken so I can improve my stories. Show you stories next time. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again in this story I will be using an OC (Original character) of mine and be playing Truth or Dare as the title suggests with… let's just say I won't spoil anything. Yeah, I want a Cliff-hanger, but it means you would stop reading this intro and skip to see the character introduction. Now let's get started.**

As the wind blew through the clearing as I can't come up with a different environment. the infamous portal appeared and emerging this time was instead of a glowing human/scavenger, instead came sleek, graceful Rainwing. "Hello there audience today I am playing Truth or Dare with 3 other Dragons. Also forgive my new form it is just I got bored of being an outcast of not being a Dragon in these stories and as such I would get more credit with a Dragon form." As I say this my scales swirled through colours creating a galaxy-like look on my scales with tiny dots of silver to appear as stars and solar-systems. "Now, let's get this portal to drag the 3 lucky subject- I mean 'friends' to play with me."

As I finish this sentence with the almost convenience the three dragons emerged. Two Nightwings and one Seawing. "You can guess who these people are," I joke. "Clearsight, Fathom and Darkstalker welcome," I say trying to be welcoming.

"Hello new friend!" Darkstalker says, as I stifle a laugh as Clearsight, and Fathom look concerned. "What are we doing today? Please let you be an animus or have some power."

"Wow what a very predictable line, wouldn't you say Clearsight," I respond while Clearsight and Fathom look even more dumbfounded while Darkstalker looks a little bit frustrated.

"Who are you?" Fathom questioned because it is relatively late for either Fathom or Clearsight got a line in so far.

"Oh, don't worry I am a friend… *whispers* for now. *stops whispering*"

"How can you tell what is going to happen better than me?" questioned Clearsight, I of coarse answer,

"Because I am the creator of this universe technically, but I like to get involved. Anyway I brought you all here for a reason and it is to play a game referred to as 'Truth or Dare',"

"Okay, let us play your game,"

"Excellent," as I finish this sentence, we start the game and it is about time as we are 400 words into this story.

"So how do we play this game," Fathom asked curious which is odd for his reserved and nervous character.

"Well, here just read this scroll of its rules, because I am not explaining it for the fifth time,"

*Hands them scroll with rules of Truth or Dare*

*Two minutes later*

"Okay, we all understand," they claim in unison.\

"Great, just great," I respond to their respon- augh forget it.

"Clearsight, Truth or Dare," Darkstalker started as the game started as he started it so the game could start from him starting it.

"Truth," Clearsight reacted in a *cough* romantic *cough* way.

"What is this dragon's name, I can't tell" Darkstalker reacted to Clearsight's reaction to Darkstalker's starting quote.

"No, I can't tell who this dragon is," Clearsight defended for some reason although Darkstalker never accused her of anything.

"Oh, let me tall all of you my name, keep in mind that no other Dragon has heard my name." I respond to Clearsight can't comprehend the power of being an Author in a story of their own.

"Very unsuspicious," Darkstalker and Fathom joked.

"No joking," I scold being stupid and being a hypocrite, "and my name is Whirlstar."

"Ok," they responded very calmly,

"Great, now let's get this game restarted,"

"Fathom, Truth or Dare," Clearsight continued.

"Dare," Fathom reacted,

"I dare you to go to the current Seawing queen and overreact that you are an animus."

 _Oh, this is going to be good… and sad to see Fathom's reaction to the death or destruction of the Summer Palace and the re-emergence of Animuses in the Seawing tribe_ , I thought slowly becoming a Seawing to follow.

"Augh, he is changing into a Seawing!" Darkstalker yelled as Clearsight and Fathom looked sick at this powerful MAGIC that was happening.

"Oh, don't worry. This is just a fraction of power and also I am fine, because this isn't animus magic." I claim being truthful for once as this is the first of the few true statements after becoming Whirlstar, "Now let's go."

*At the Seawing Deep Palace*

"Your majesty, someone is here to see you," claimed a messenger.

"Let them in," Coral responded, but her boredom slowly rose to curiosity to the two new Seawings in her Throne Room.

"Hi, your majesty, it's me that annoying anomaly that you had to deal with," I claimed as we move into the throne room. Also Darkstalker and Clearsight had to remain on land, so we are just going to skip this part because I am pushing the release date far enough.

*After Fathom's Dare*

"I can't believe Animuses are allowed in the Seawing Kingdom, also how that wasn't Pearl and was 'Coral'," Fathom pondered as he was facing a lot of change.

"Oh… yeah I brought you to the FUTURE!" I react to Fathom's pondering.

"Ok, so Whirlstar, Truth or Dare?" Fathom reacted to my reaction of his reaction to the Seawing Kingdom changing.

"Dare," I responded,

"Hm, sing your favourite song,"

"Fine, ahem, bringing to you 'All Eyes on Me' *in singing voice*, Long long time ago,  
I had my own little show.  
Was a beautiful,  
Lovable,  
Angel.  
But he took the spotlight, shining so bright.  
Left me to fade away.  
But honey now the turn is mine!  
A devil made from heaven.  
Sent from above.  
Looks like Henry's got a little date, let's have some fun!  
We got 'lots to do little errand boy.  
Come to me at cloud nine.  
To be a perfect angel, some sin must be done!  
You told me what to do, and what to say, I couldn't escape!  
You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray!  
But not anymore!  
I'm in control!  
I have the stage, you can't turn the page!  
Now all eyes on me!  
All eyes on me!  
Ba-da bap bap, bap bap ba doo ba duh.  
So many experiments, so many mistakes.  
But I'll go all the way, till I'm in perfect shape!  
First the worst, maybe third's the charm.  
So close, oh I cannot wait!  
The demon won't taint me now 'cus, you're the sacrifice he'll slay.  
You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away!  
You took away my future and my fame, but now it will change!  
Focus on me!  
I'll be all that they see!  
I'll make them sway, no, can't run away!  
Now all eyes on me!  
You, don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame.  
You, yes you, made me INSANE!  
But not anymore!  
I'm in control! (I am in control!)  
I have the stage, you can't turn the page!  
Now do as you're told.  
(Encore, hit the beat boys)  
Focus on me!  
I'll be all that they see!  
I'll make them sway, no, can't run away!  
Now all eyes on me!  
Now all eyes on,  
ALL EYES ON ME!"

"Wow, that was odd," Darkstalker claimed as I finished this song.

"Yeah, it was well now, guess, what time it is," I responded.

"What time?" Clearsight questioned.

"TO BE CONTINUED TIME, OF COARSE!"

 **Sorry for the delay just had to do some work but enjoy this chapter and I hope you cringed and jumped past the song. Also imagine my Dragon 'Form' Dancing while I am singing or at least standing and pacing or moving around.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am rushing this as it is going to be A BIRTHDAY SPECIAL for me. So allow some room for my character getting taller in the story. So here we go.**

"Now, Clearsight, Truth or Dare?" I asked as I grinned for it was my birthday, which is the dragon equivalent of the 2nd of May in the Dragon world.

"Um, dare?" Clearsight reacted a little concerned by my clearly not suspicious grin.

"Yay! Ok, go to Jade Mountain and request to speak the student Moon, I will be right behind you and by that be already there. You can both be friends."

"Sure," and as Clearsight responded as I go into my MaGiCaL portal, and she starts flying there.

"So… what do we do now?" Darkstalker asked after awkward silence ensued.

"I don't know…" Fathom responded,

"Look at what we can create with my scroll?"

"Sure…" Fathom replied with uncertainty.

*At Jade Mountain*

"Hello welcome to Jade Mountain," Fatespeaker said as she welcomed Clearsight.

"Hi, I am here to see the student 'Moon'," Clearsight replied hoping this dragon whom was essentially a desk clerk.

"Oh yes she is in that tunnel and third cave on the right, you'll see some bright colours glowing from there,"

"Uh… why?"

"Oh, Kinkajou a happy, go lucky Rainwing,"

"Ok, thank you," with this Clearsight left and saw me and went to the cave I was pointing at and as soon as she walked in,

"Hi, who are you? Hey, you look a lot like moon!" Kinkajou said in a rush while assaulting Clearsight's eyes with the rainbow from her scales.

"Oh, hi Clearsight," Mon said trying to stop Clearsight from collapsing from the Supernova of colour coming from Kinkajou.

"How do you know, my name?" Clearsight replied rapidly blinking her eyes to try and see clearly.

"Oh, I am a mind reader,"

"WHAT!?" Kinkajou yelled,

""OH, NO…. I MESSED UP THE LORE BUT OH WELL CARNELIAN IS ALREADY DEAD!" I scream as I realised I just went and goofed up.

 **Sorry about the poor quality of my chapters just had to rush this out for Convenience and I will continue…**

 **Probably.**


	10. Chapter 10

After Moon was introduced to Clearsight she dropped all proper greeting protocols and then began to berate her with questions. All the while 'Whirlstar' as the Rainwing called himself was sitting on the sideline along with Kinkajou as Moonwatcher and Clearsight chatted. The hat seemed to revolve around visions while Whirlstar and Kinkajou chatted about the Rainforest. "So, what is the Rainforest like now?" Kinkajou asked, Whirlstar had a worried look spread deviously across his snout.

"Uh, that's the thing… Kinkajou, I have never actually been to the Rainforest," Whirlstar admitted, this statement caused silence in the cave as even Clearsight and Moonwatcher looked puzzled.

"HOW WERE YOU NEVER IN THE RAINFOREST!" Kinkajou yelled in surprise, Moonwatcher was probably being bombarded by the loud and frankly annoying thoughts of the confused Kinkajou.

"Then where did you come from?" Clearsight asked, Whirlstar's scales shifted as he experienced a torrent of emotions. Puzzlement filled their eyes while Whirlstar looked scared, his once proud composure decayed as he turned around quickly and sprinted away.

Clearsight went after him, "Sorry to leave but I have to follow him back, hope we can speak again," and with that Clearsight spread her wings that her soaked in the night sky and flew away after reaching the entrance.

Moonwatcher stood in the cave, disappointment gnawed at her mind but the joy of meeting Clearsight held it back. Kinkajou was padding away from Moonwatcher trying to sneak to the entrance. "Where are you going Kinkajou?", Moonwatcher asked as they saw he two dragons leave.

"Oh, I want to see what they are going to do," Kinkajou stated and so left. Moonwatcher sighed as she went to rest, and maybe read. After Kinkajou left, she saw the Nightwing in the distance.

Whirlstar had arrived in the clearing where he saw Darkstalker and Fathom laying down and eating some game they caught. "Greetings," Darkstalker welcomed Whirlstar back waving his talon at him.

"Hello," Fathom said weakly as he was chomping down on some fish he caught.

"So did you two continue the game without me?" Whirlstar asked with a hint of curiosity. The scale colours that had once shown his fear were changing to curiosity as he wondered at what they might have done.

"Oh, we just sat here and tried not to get bored," Fathom responded,

"Good," Whirlstar said, "Can either of you two take care down here, Clearsight is going to be here soon, I am just getting some food."

"Fine,"

"Thanks," with this Whirlstar spread his wings and lifted off into the sky, the sound was fading, and twilight was arriving. _Perfect, this will make hunting easier_ , Whirlstar thought, unlike normal Rainwings, Whirlstar was mainly a carnivore instead of a mainly relying on fruit and plants. He sniffed the air hoping for a small scent of some sort of prey, he caught some strange and frankly bad smelling scent, _something is better than nothing_ , Whirlstar thought.

After landing and camouflaging Whirlstar saw what was making the bad scent and it was a scavenger. _Nope, no, no, no, NO!_ Whirlstar thought, he wasn't going to eat the scavenger. He was hungry sure but not _that_ desperate, but a pig might be nearby and sure enough that was what the scavenger was… tracking?

After sinking his large, white fangs into the pig he grabbed the scavenger and left back for the clearing, hoping to continue the game of truth or dare, finally. "You finally came back," Darkstalker mocked as Whirlstar landed dropping the blood-soaked pig from his maw.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get on with the game," Whirlstar stated as he began to ravenously tear into the pig, the scavenger was tucked and hidden underneath Whirlstar's wing. "So, are we restarting or continuing?" Whirlstar asked as they all had forgotten who had dared who last.

"Um, I say we restart," Fathom interjected, his luminescent scales gently glowing as he talked.

"Fare idea," Clearsight replied as Darkstalker nodded, Whirlstar just stared as a piece of blood-covered meat was consumed greedily by him.

"Great, so… Whirlstar, Truth or Dare?" Fathom grinned, as the words flowed out from his mouth.

"Dare," Whirlstar grinned revealing his crimson stained teeth, but the grin dissipated as soon as the words escaped Fathom's maw,

"Show what you are trying to hide under your wing."

"No," Whirlstar stated as he pulled his wings closer to his form, he knew that doing this would seem suspicious, but he couldn't risk the scavenger's noise and panic.

"You have to, Whirlstar, you are only making to seem more suspicious," Darkstalker stated as he raised a brow at Whirlstar's behaviour. Darkstalker could see the outline of a creature through Whirlstar's wing membrane but Whirlstar changed the colour of the membrane to a black to hide it more effectively.

"Fine," Whirlstar mumbled with a scowl, a small bit of left-over blood dripped as down as he lifted his wing reveal the scavenger, he held close. The little creature looked absolutely terrified as it saw the blood from the dragon that was towering over it.

"A scavenger," Clearsight mumbled as she gazed at it in awe, she had never had time to see one this well in the wild. The luminescent scales on Fathom's underbelly glowed slightly brighter to try and calm the creature.

"Well, enough looking at the scavenger, Darkstalker, truth or dare?" Whirlstar said interrupting the stiff silence as the scavenger looked up in horror at the crimson stained mouth of the closest dragon communed with another dragon.

"Um,-"

"No. Looking. Into. The. Future," Whirlstar growled and then he looked to Clearsight, "Same with you."

"Fine, truth," Darkstalker replied, wondering how Whirlstar knew what he was trying.

"Okay, good, are there any other dragons nearby?"

"Um… yes, I believe a Rainwing," Darkstalker answered looking puzzled at the question that was asked.

"Okay then," Whirlstar twitched slightly and a Rainwing flew out of the darkness looking rather terrified at the sight of the grinning Whirlstar and also puzzled at how she was pulled so fast by seemingly nothing grabbing her.

"Uh, hi… BY THE MOONS! WHAT ARE YOU EATING WHIRLSTAR!" The dragonet screamed as she saw the tell-tale signs of blood from an animal.

"Meat, why? Rainwings can eat meat it's just because all of the others are too weak to eat it except of course Glory, she could have at least had one bit of meat," Whirlstar responded.

"It is wrong," Kinkajou mumbled as she sat down, at the moment she hadn't noticed the scavenger that was petrified by terror's grip.

"Could be worse,"

"How could it possibly get worse than that? At least for a Rainwing, the other tribes can eat meat, it doesn't affect me as much as a RAINWING eating meat."

"Well, I could have eaten this tiny little scavenger," Whirlstar stated by tapping the head of the pathetically small creature, "but I didn't, why? Because I have standards." Kinkajou's muzzle laid slack as she thought of what could have happened to the poor scavenger.

"You wouldn't dared to have tried and eaten eat," Kinkajou growled, but Whirlstar seemed more pleased by her reaction, while the creature looked even more terrified.

"I didn't and how dare you accuse me of that!?" Whirlstar stated as he put a talon to his chest trying to look hurt. "Now, would you like to join our game of Truth or Dare or go back to Jade Mountain?"

"I'll stay here,"

"Good, now Darkstalker it is your turn," Whirlstar reminded, as he relaxed a bit, pulling the scavenger closer to him with his wing.

"Clearsight, truth or dare?" Darkstalker asked, as he stared at his loved one, and his question was met with the reply of,

"Dare… again."

"Perfect, ok I dare you… uhm… to choose truth for your next couple of turns."

"How odd, but fine as you wish," Clearsight replied after a look of bewilderment invaded her face. "Ok, so Kinkajou, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare," Kinkajou requested as a sly look and weird grin creeped across Clearsight's snout showing her playful nature.

"I dare you to say the oddest insult you can think of," Clearsight replied wondering what weird and wacky insult she could hear.

"Ok, you one-layered lasagne," Laughter busted from Whirlstar's mouth as he would never had thought such a weird insult would come.

"What is a lasagne?" Darkstalker asked as curiosity overtook Fathom's form.

"That's not important," Whirlstar gasped, he looked absolutely insane, but then again, he wasn't known to be the most stable dragon.

"So, Darkstalker truth or dare?" Kinkajou asked, trying to hide a snicker from her bizarre insult.

"I will choose truth," Darkstalker stated as he finished his deer.

"What is your favourite food?" Kinkajou asked as she couldn't come up with anything else.

"I would say, a fruit that tasted great but made my breath stink for weeks, but as I said it was worth it."

"Hm, what fruit was it, do you know it by name?"

"No, just got it from a Rainwing merchant."

"Ok,"

"Now, Fathom, truth or dare?"

"I will choose, truth," Fathom responded,

"great, so what was it like visiting the new Sea Kingdom?"

"It was shocking for certain and a bit sad, now Whirlstar, truth or dare?" Fathom questioned.

"I will go with truth," Whirlstar responded, his grin was rather odd.

"Ok, list anything you are not allowed to do,"

"How oddly specific, but fine, its rather long but here we go:

1\. Not allowed to be friends with any easily manipulated animus dragons

2\. Allowed to use any word as a supplement to the word 'Accident' including 'Miscalculation', or 'Oversight'

3\. Allowed to be allowed with any dragonet under the age of 1, even for 'a chance to educate them about what life is really like'

4\. Use the excuse 'I am here to right all wrongs' as a reason to alter reality or history

5\. The King or leader of anyone or anything

6\. Be permitted onto Jade Mountain land

7\. Be left alone with dangerous or difficult to look after scavengers alone

8\. Challenge anyone to a dual and offer the Eye of Onyx or other, similar item as a prize, including the Lazulite Dragon

9\. Use Rainwing venom while around any biological material

10\. Mention most items outside of the Universe, including pop culture, SCP references are allowed but any personnel are forbidden

11\. Ship any two characters or more that are impossible due to canon, seriously Glacier x Sunny, Jesus Christ man

12\. Prank scavenger lovers by eating a scavenger and stating as 'going to vomit it back up', as Winter is still annoyed at the Ruin Incident

13\. Usher the phrase 'For my lord and leader Tzeentch'

14\. 'Punish' dragons and scavengers for 'not realizing who I am'

15\. Wear any item that has power or ability to cause any alteration, we don't care how fashionable your enchanted ruby is you shouldn't be able to command scavengers

16\. Say the sentence 'more than a thousand babies' in front of any political or high-ranking dragons

17\. Draw any symbols on surfaces with a claw and then pouring any fluid into them including, lava, Rainwing venom, venom, poison, water, etc.

18\. Change the appearance and tribe of himself or others in public, you know what never, never ever change anything

19\. Play any game with the following individuals; Scarlet, Burn, Blister, Blaze, and any other villainous queens or dragons

20\. Pretend to have any lead role in the past or future development in the Universe

21\. Challenge any character for the throne, including; Rainwings/Nightwings, Sandwings, Icewings, Mudwings, Seawings, Skywings, Hivewings, Silkwings, or Leafwings.

22\. While yes Whirlstar is counted as a god by being the avatar of the author however he does not possess the following; Animus powers, frost breath, flame breath, 'enough power to rule the lands', King/queen, a pet of ANY kind, knowledge of politics, and a scavenger den.

23\. A moment of stunned silence means, 'OH GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?', not 'please continue'

24\. Permitted to eat meat in front of any Rainwings

25\. Increase ANYTHING in size without permission from all queens of the land he is currently on

26\. Lead a band of other dragons without inviting a queen ever

27\. When a great evil arises, he cannot decide any dragon that is 'young and full of attitude' is destined to save the world

28\. Mess with any defences of a Kingdom, especially the Great Ice Cliff

29\. Become an Assassin, we don't need them no matter how many evils you bring up

30\. Own pets, especially scavengers after the disappearance of some scavengers from sanctuary we can't trust you

31\. Feed anything with caffeine to Kinkajou, finally done."

"Wow that was long, also what is 'Caffeine'?"

"Not important, real thing is that we are done playing this game. Well I am so please finish this or continue."

THE END

Hello, and thank you for reading this story I have run out of ideas for dares and I need your help. I will also need ideas for other stuff that Whirlstar isn't allowed to due. Thanks again for reading and goodbye.


End file.
